matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dire Connection (Episode 3.1)
location: Akasaka At the beginning of the mission, this is what Tyndall says: Tyndall: "Warrior, our engineers have finished analyzing that data you retrieved from the new Exile type found at the Merovingian's defunct construct portal; the "dire lupine." It seems to be a modified version of a regular lupine Exile program, with additional subroutines dedicated to stealth and infiltration effects; but it is difficult to be sure without seeing it in action. Fortunately, now that we have isolated this code signature, we can search our scan archives for dire lupine activity sites. Zion's data miners believe that they have found such a sight, and we need you to investigate it. Your encounter the dire lupine will be monitored for further analysis. Commander lock suspects that we can locate the Merovingian's construct power base by following the trail of these modified lupine programs." So I went to a building where I was suppose to find some dire lupines, but didn't find any. Instead I came across a couple of bluepills. One of them rambled on about the apartment: Operator: Hmm... That's the spot, but I'm not reading any matches for the dire lupine code signiture that Zion sent to me. Operator: A civilian, here? This doesn't seem promising. Gerald Imray: "They offered us a really good deal on the place, so we didn't ask too many questions. You have any idea how far it is to find a place like this in this city, that's affordable, at this time of the year? It's true that the place needs a bit tidying-up, though. They hear the previous tenant was a real party animal!" The other bluepill had this to say: Unnamed Bluepill 2: "Uh, can I help you, officer? No, you haven't seen anything unusual here- well, aside from a bit of a mess in the bathroom. We just moved in a few days ago." I went into another room that had a computer in it. My operator said this: Operator: "The computer in that room is hooked up to a network. It's got a dongle-protected security protocol, though. That means we need as access disk for it." I went back and asked the bluepill about it and he said this: Gerald Imray: "What's that, officer? Oh, that computer was here when we got here. I think whoever was here before us left in a bit of a hurry. Say, that reminds me- I found this disk under the couch. Maybe it could help your investigation?â? I got the disk from the bluepill and ran a search and then left the building. When I left, Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "We've traced the location of that remote network connection. Make haste, Warrior. We can't afford to let this lead slop through our fingers." I went to another building where I killed a couple of the dire lupines, and then searched a computer. I went outside and Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "The data we collected during your last battle has enabled us to refine our scan for the dire lupines. We've located what we think is their main hub for that neighborhood. Clear the area of lupines and look for some sort of connection to the Merovingian's construct network." So I went to the next building about fought a ton of the dire lupines- I think there was like 10, which was on hard. The last one I fought actually had a name: Divide. Divide said this to me before I killed him: Divide: "Hrahh-hah-ha! This is all pointless, you sap! You can't touch the Effectuator!" Then my operator said: Operator: "What'd that one say? "The Effectuator?" Name doesn't ring a bell; Hmm. Zion might be able to use this information." So I finished killing everyone and finished the mission and when I left, Tyndall said this: Tyndall: "The dire lupine referred to a leader named "The Effectuator"? Interesting. This could be an important member of the Merovingian's organization, perhaps the individual entrusted with the care of the Merovingian's private constructs. I will pass this information on to our Intel group immediately. Zion thanks you, Warrior! You can be sure that we'll be in touch." :*Episode 3.1 Computer: >portsweep Detected network connections: as324-cheops-reg11b:9452 ip823.71.net CRYPT as324-cheops-reg11b:9473 ip823.71.net CRYPT >_ Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.1) Category:Episode 3.1 Missions